Starmin
Starmin is a game that was developed by Startendo and produced by Starmin Maker. Main Storyline Koppai and Hocotate have been living problem-free for about 3 years now. But something strange has come up. Something oddly familiar. A system has been discovered, and "creatively" dubbed SSNF-403, known by the ancient "Hoo-min Race" as 'Trappist-1', which was an odd name to the Hocotatians and Koppaites. They looked at it through their telescopes, and saw something strange. Three planets looking almost identical to PNF-404. Soon after its discovery, Koppai and Hocotate merged their space programs and sent a mission to SSNF-403's third planet, which they named PNF-403(They also named the rest of the planets in order by number, the first being PNF-401, the second being 402, third being 403, fourth being 405(Hocotatians are bad counters), fifth being 406, sixth being 407 and eighth being 408). They sent some of their finest explorers: Al(a Koppaite), Barry(a Hocotatian), Cole(another Koppaite), Danny(another Hocotatian) and Eliza(another Koppaite). These brave explorers piloted the SS Penguin, named after a famous doctor that they had on Koppai. Landing Site When they arrived on the planet PNF-403, they found something extraordinary. They found small creatures, similar to Pikmin, which they named Starmin after the glowing star-like things on their stems. There was, however, something strange. The Red Dwarf Starmin they encountered at the landing site had no Onion in sight, and they seemed to be in a panic. After exploring the landing site, they discovered that the aforementioned Onion was shut down, laying almost dead-looking on the ground. Thankfully, a way was figured out to create organic power sources. The Onion was uprighted and the power source was placed inside, and the Onion sprang to life, shooting out small, glowing balls that landed on the ground under the Onion. Eliza went over to pick up the ball thing, but suddenly, it sprang up and grew into a Red Dwarf Starmin, along with the rest of the balls on the ground. They decided to name the Onion's type the 'Red Dwarf Onion' after the Red Dwarf Starmins' glowing bulbs on the end of their stems. Soon after, they spotted a strangely high up ledge that was on top of a stump. There were mushrooms on the stump that the captains were able to throw each other to the top, with Cole reaching the top. There was a large, orangish star shaped thing sitting on the stump. The crew realized then that this was one of the 'Fruits' the Koppaites spoke of. This was something the Koppaite crew members dubbed a 'Citrus Star'. Sure enough, there was a tree nearby. This tree was at this time bearing an amazing amount of other Citrus Stars. It was a fruit tree. After seeing all of these wonders, Cole and the rest of the crew headed off to explore more of the planet. Frozen Forest In this area, the crew of five enters this large forest, but everything in it is frozen over from the cold. There are a lot of slippery spots, and there is a Blue Main Sequence Onion there at the edge of a cliff, hanging on with one leg. The explorers use some nearby Blue Main Sequence Starmin to pull the Onion back up, where it send out a few sprouts of Blue Main sequence Starmin. (More to be added) Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Starmin Series